This invention is an improvement over the spraying device described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,206. The device described in the patent includes an elongated one-piece body or housing on which the aerosol spray can is mounted, and an elongated one-piece trigger or actuator rod. The length of the apparatus is therefore fixed.
It is often desirable to change the length of such a spraying device. For example, such a spraying device is advantageously used to mark athletic fields, parking lots, and the like by spraying a marking paint on the ground or pavement. The device is operated most comfortably if the operator can stand erect when the valve of the aerosol spray can is spaced slightly from the surface to be marked. The length of a spraying apparatus formed in accordance with the invention can be adjusted to the length that is most comfortable for each operator. Further, when the spraying apparatus is stored or carried, the length of the apparatus can be reduced to a fraction of its maximum length. The adjustability of the spraying apparatus is provided by a pair of telescoping housings and a pair of telescoping actuator rods. The housings and actuator rods are maintained in a desired position by a latch which releasably locks the actuator rods against telescoping movement.